Lex (Bookworm)
Lex is an anthropomorphic green worm from the Bookworm franchise by PopCap. He is the protagonist of the series. He is a green worm who has eyeglasses and a bow tie. He is currently voiced by Jason Kapalka. History Bookworm Lex made his first appearance in PopCap's Bookworm. In his first appearance, Lex is not given a name. Instead, he is called "Bookworm" in the instructions. Lex can only eat words that are found only in the dictionary which the player spells (not the ones with people names, jumbled words, or short words, including single letters). Lex will grant different tiles if the player spells longer words. If the player doesn't get rid of the fire tile, Lex will burn into charcoal. Bookworm Adventures series Lex returns with his original appearance in this spin-off from PopCap's Bookworm. He gains a level for defeating every single enemy and is given the ability to use treasures and companions. In the prequel, his mission is to get rid of the enemies from attacking the Great Library (the Rat King and his army, Transylvania monsters, Shakespearean enemies, and Norse monsters). After the prequel, Lex is asked by Professor Codex (the bird who was turned evil by Dracula) to save Cassandra from being captured by Medusa. Although he has saved Cassandra in Ancient Greece, a mysterious figure takes her away in the third book. It reveals that the villain (Dracula) has taken her to his castle and Lex is able to defeat the vampire. In addition, he is able to defeat Codex (who was brainwashed by the secondary antagonist). In his next appearance, Lex was all alone in his room without Cassandra and Professor Codex. After meeting Stuffy, Lex noticed the Big Bad Wolf who is chasing Mother Goose. Lex was able to get her out of the cauldron. She directs Lex to his way out by defeating the Giant (from Jack & the Beanstalk), the Witch (from Hansel and Gretel), and the monsters of Wonderland. After foiling the Queen of Hearts, Lex gets tricked by an alter-ego of him. The alter-ego (Evilex) sends the trio to China. Lex was able to meet two new companions: Master Wong and Sun Wukong (the Monkey King). After defeating Er-Lang Shen, Lex was able to return to the library, noticing the robots who stole the books. The robots were sent by EviLex. Lex was able to get into the future by defeating the apes, rescuing Herbert George Wells, battling Skeletrox, and his evil version of him. After beating EviLex, Lex was able to fight an angry butterfly in the jungle, thwarting Skeletrox (who befriended him), and defeating Bigger Brother. Lex was able to defeat the machine who used all the books. After the death, Lex went back to the library and restored all the books. Bookworm Heroes In his latest appearance, Lex is the default avatar in the game. He is used to battle friends. Unlike his three appearances, he doesn't speak at all. He makes cheery sounds in the game. Cameos * Lex is seen in Crazy Dave's shop in the video game, "Plant vs. Zombies". * Lex briefly appears in the level Underwater Grotto in "Zuma's Revenge". Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Adventurers Category:Genius